The fibroblast growth factors (FGF) constitute a family of at least structurally related polypeptides. Basic FGF (bFGF) and acidic FGF (aFGF) are the best characterized members of this family. They are potent modulators of cell proliferation, motility, differentiation and survival. They play an important role in vivo in normal physiological processes such as embryonic development, angiogenesis, and wound repair. In addition, bFGF and aFGF are potent neurotrophic factors. A possible role for the FGF family in pathological processes such as cancer has become evident with the recent discovery that several oncogenes have been identified that have a 40-50% sequence homology to bFGF and aFGF. These oncogenes include int-2, hst, K-fgf and FGF-5. Another member of the FGF family, keratinocyte growth factor (KGF), a specific mitogen for epithelial cells has also been described recently. This meeting will focus on the structure and function of the FGF family and their cell surface receptors, as well as on their biological, physiological and pathological properties in vivo. The topics to be discussed in detail include 1) The structural and biological properties of the FGF family (bFGF, aFGF, int-2, hst, K-fqf, FGF-5, FGF.6 and KGF), 2) Biosynthesis of bFGF and aFGF including biosynthesis by cultured cells, expression of native and altered recombinant bFGF and aFGF, transcriptional and translational regulation of FGF synthesis and localization of bFGF and aFGF in cells, 3) Receptors and binding proteins including the structure and function of FGF high affinity cell surface receptors and low affinity receptors which are heparin-like, 4) The distribution and function of FGF in various tissues such as eye, heart, muscle, brain and skin as well as the association of FGF with matrix and basement membrane, 5) The role of FGF family members in oocyte and embryonic development, and 6) in vivo and possible clinical roles for FGF family members. These applications include reendothelialization of blood vessels, ulcer healing, wound repair, and neuronal survival. Finally, the nomenclature used in the FGF field has often been confusing. This meeting will allow the participants to recommend a suitable nomenclature.